Runningsahadow's Life
by Always-have-Memories
Summary: Runningkit is a newborn kit into ThunderClan, along with her brother Brownkit, and her sisters Forestkit and Flowkit. Enjoy. Please review
1. Chapter 1

Runningkit rolled into her mother's side. She mewed as if her mother was in her way. "Shh Runningkit, get some sleep my dear." Stripedtail softly meowed. Runningkit snuggled into her mother's side and slept.

Runningkit felt a paw press into her side to wake her. "Mrrr..." Runningkit kicked the cat away. "Runningkit! Come on! Get up! Outside is so much fun!" Brownkit squealed. "Noooooooooo..." Runningkit kicked him away again. "Come on!" Brownkit bounced on top of Runningkit. "OW! HEY!" Runningkit's eyes sprang open and she jumped right onto Brownkit's back, claws unsheathed. "Brownkit! Runningkit! Stop this nonsense!" Stripedtail picked Runningkit off of Brownkit and set her down.

"Apologize to each other!" She commanded. "Sorry Runningkit..." Brownkit looked to the ground. "Sorry Brownkit..." Runningkit apologized. Stripedtail smiled. "Okay, now you two can go outside as I look after these two." She nodded her head towards Flowkit and Forestkit.

"Okay! We'll be good!" Brownkit bounced out of the Nursery. Runningkit ran to him and jumped over. "Ha!" Brownkit skidded to a halt. "Wha-?" He shuffled backwards. "Ha ha!" Runningkit laughed and took off into the camp. She saw a large rock with a crack and slipped inside. Brownkit almost toppled over her as he entered.

Runningkit stared at all the herbs. "Wow look at all of these herbs!" Brownkit put his paw over his nose. "It kinda smells in here... to... herby." Runningkit let out a _mrrw _of laughter. She heard paw steps coming from the middle of the den. "What are you two doing here?" The cat said. "We're exploring!" Brownkit jumped to his paws.

Whitebreath grunted. "Did you eat anything?" Runningkit and Brownkit shook their heads. "Good, now get out before you cause trouble," Runningkit started to back out the den. "Wait! I know a place you can go," Whitebreath paused for a moment. "There is another rock cave, that is where your dad is." Runningkit was ready to bounce out the cave. "Go on." Whitebreath turned and walked back into the depths of the den.

Brownkit jumped out the den and searched for the cave. Runningkit rushed ahead of him as she saw a cave with a large rock on top. She surged into the den with Brownkit following close behind. Whitestar jumped in surprise. "Oh hey you two!" Runningkit ran at her father and jumped onto him. "Dad!" Brownkit followed and knocked him over. "Geeze! You guys!" Whitestar fell onto his back.

Runningkit smiled. "Hello dad!" Whitestar stood and shook the kits off. "Hey you two, where are your sisters?" Brownkit wagged his tail all around. "Still in the Nursery." He mewed. Whitestar smiled in the corner of his mouth. "Still haven't opened their eyes?" Runningkit shook her head. "Nope!" She shook her head until she was dizzy and fell on her bum. Brownkit laughed. Runningkit got up and ran over to tackle her brother. He fell onto the sandy floor with a humph. "Mrrr." Brownkit took his black legs and pushed Runningkit off.

Runningkit skidded backwards, giving Brownkit time to get up. She launched herself at him pinned him to the floor again. Brownkit hissed and swung his head forward to bite Runningkit but missed. He slithered out and launched at her, full force and knocking her to the ground with an uncomfterable thump.

Runningkit swung her paw at his head and knocked him off. Whitestar stepped between them. "Stop! You both are going to be great fighters, just don't kill each other!" Brownkit gave one last hiss and Runningkit hissed back.

Whitestar ushered them out of the den. "Okay, okay go back to your mother, she's probably waiting for you two." Runningkit bounced over to the Nursery. Brownkit launched and rolled into the Nursery. "Hey!" Stripedtail slammed her paw on the ground. "Stop that this instant! You have plenty of time for that when you're apprentices!" Runningkit and Brownkit separated immediately. "Sorry mama." Runningkit murmured. She walked over to the nest and lied down. "Has Forestkit or Flowkit opened their eyes yet?"

Stripedtail licked Flowkit. "Flowkit tried to, but no not yet." Runningkit snuggled next to Flowkit. "Hey, outside is so much fun you gotta see it." She whispered the same thing to Forestkit. Stripedtail whispered over to Runningkit. "Hey, you should get some sleep, and maybe meet your denmates later." She nodded her head over to Flowerwing and her three kits. "Okay..." Runningkit yawned. She lied in the nest, snuggled close to Stripedtail. Soon the dark wave of sleep washed over her.


	2. Chapter 2

Runningkit stretched and yawned big. She opened up her eyes at bright sunhigh light. She looked towards Flowerwing's nest and found that no one was there, her eyes wandered to the entrance and there was Flowerwing. Runningkit jumped to the entrance. "Hello!" Flowerwing jumped a little. "Oh hello Runningkit. I see you opened your eyes." Runningkit smiled happily. "I sure have! Say where's Whitekit, Petalkit, and Black-kit?" Flowerwing nodded outside to the three kits tackling each other and rolling in the sand. "They are so ruff. Then again so is Brownkit when he's fighting with me." She smiled a little.

Flowerwing called out to her kits. "Hey not to hard! Don't hurt anybody!" Whitekit called back: "Okay!" Runningkit ran back over to her nest and woke Brownkit up. "Hey Brownkit! Get up! We can meet our den mates!" Brownkit jumped up and almost ran Runningkit over. "Hey!" She smacked Brownkit with her paw. Brownkit rolled over and sprang to the entrance. Runningkit jumped onto his back. "Hey! You two calm down!" Stripedtail lifted her head. "Looks like it takes two mothers to handle you two!" Runningkit got off of Brownkit. Forestkit stumbled to her feet, opening her eyes. "Hey," Stripedtail smiled at her kit's wonderful green eyes. Flowkit wriggled around at her mother's belly. "Mrr..."

Runningkit looked back at Forestkit. "Hey! Forestkit! Wanna go play outside and meet our den mates?" Forestkit wobbled towards the entrance and sat down. "Yea sure." Whitekit, Black-kit and Petalkit scrabbled out of each other's fur. Petalkit ran over to Runningkit, making her lean backwards. "Hey!" Petalkit said. Runningkit smiled. "Hi." Petalkit stepped backwards. "Oh, sorry." Whitekit and Black-kit walked into the Nursery. Everyone got to know each other, and then they were outside playing.

Petalkit was no match against Runningkit. She had been practicing with her brother all day, but with a nap in between. Runningkit had him pinned to the ground. Petalkit pulled his hind legs and pushed out as hard as he could. Runningkit was launched backwards and she hit the ground with a thump. She got up and shook the sand off. Runningkit lurched forward and with her claws sheathed, tumbled over Petalkit and pinned him to the ground.

Petalkit squirmed from underneath Runningkit and scrambled away. Runningkit crouched to the ground but as she started to jump, Whitekit slammed into her. Runningkit was surprised at how strong he was. Runningkit rolled sideways on the ground. Her head turned quickly to Whitekit. Her pupils became slits. She scrambled up and jumped high in the air. She landed just behind Whitekit. Runningkit took off in the direction she was facing and it just so happened to be the camp entrance. She didn't exactly have the guts to dash out. Whitekit was following her, and gaining. Runningkit turned and her pupils widened. Right when Whitekit jumped, Runningkit dashed under him and ran into Petalkit again.

Petalkit gave a yip of surprise as Runningkit crashed into him. Whitekit turned around and jumped at Runningkit and Petalkit. Petalkit scrambled away quickly but was to late. Whitekit had hit them both, really hard. Runningkit growled. She opened her jaws and clamped down on Whitekit's scruff. Whitekit yipped and ripped himself from Runningkit's hold. Runningkit tried to let go quickly as Whitekit had started to tug but still ripped a few strands of his fur, but he seemed fine, he wasn't bleeding. Petalkit scrambled away from under Runningkit.

Was her mother or father watching them? Would her mother approve of this, it was very rough. But her father might think of it as miniature warriors. She thought about this for a heartbeat but then remembered she was fighting, the thought of being a warrior pounded in her mind. She imagined that she was a warrior fighting off ShadowClan. Whitekit had started to run at her. Runningkit jumped up in the air and landed on Whitekit's back. The two tumbled around but eventually Whitekit got loose from Runningkit.

Stripedtail came out from the nursery. "Hey, you be more careful with each other." She tried to sound as calm as possible, but there was an edge of anger on her voice. Runningkit quickly got out of the dust. Whitekit, whom was usually white, had sand all over him, and so did Runningkit. It seemed that they were all covered in dust. Stripedtail shook her head slightly. "How about you all come in before you turn into sand."

Runningkit snuggled in her nest after her mother washed her, Forestkit, and Brownkit. Flowkit had still not opened her eyes. Perhaps tomorrow. The sun was very low in the sky. The long shadows of the trees casted over the sandy floor of the camp, making it look dark. Runningkit looked around the nursery and realized in the very back was another queen. She did not have and kits though. Runningkit shrugged it off and closed her eyes to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Runningkit woke to the soft sound of crowing in the distance. She stretched out, still on her belly. She stood up and arched her back. Runningkit blinked the tiredness out of her eyes. She looked at the she-cat with no kits. Had her kits died? This was probably not the case, she would be sleeping in the warriors den. But she was fatter than most cats. Perhaps she was expecting kits. Most likely. Runningkit turned to Flowkit. She still hadn't opened her eyes yet. Then again, she was still sleeping.

Runningkit sat in her nest. It was a little past dawn, and the sun was beginning to rise. She turned around to wake up Brownkit. She poked his side with her paw. "Brownkit, Brownkit wake up." She half-heartedly whispered. "What?" Brownkit exaggerated. "Wanna go outside and play?" Runningkit asked. Brownkit got up and stretched. "Yea alright." He bounced up and started to run outside. Runningkit followed quickly. Brownkit was running around and with Runningkit hot in pursuit, she leaped onto his back, making him tumble over. Brownkit rolled onto his back and Runningkit skidded on her paws. This gave Brownkit time to get up onto his paws. He dashed at Runningkit and knocked her over onto her side.

An apprentice walked out from the apprentices' den. He was large for an apprentice. But he wasn't quite the size of a warrior. The apprentice eyed Brownkit and Runningkit. Brownkit jumped onto Runningkit. Runningkit kicked Brownkit off with an enormous amount of strength in her hind legs. Brownkit landed with a huff. Runningkit got up and puffed out her fur, making her look twice her size. She unsheathed her claws to make her look even more fierce. "Wow Runningkit, you look like you're fighting a ShadowClan warrior." Whitestar was watching from his den. Runningkit glanced at her father quickly but kept her stance. Brownkit got up, covered in sand.

The apprentice was still watching them from the apprentices' den. He was impressed by the two. And Runningkit was determined to be the best warrior ThunderClan has ever had. But that didn't mean ruthless killing, a warrior does not need to kill to win a battle. But some ruthless cats don't believe in that law. That was for sure.

Later that day, Flowkit opened her eyes for the very first time. Her eyes were green like Stripedtail's. It was concluded that Runningkit was the only one with her father's eyes, a dazzling yellow, actually, she was the only one who resembled her father. She was one of a kind in her litter, and defiantly special. Forestkit and Flowkit played together later when Flowkit got used to seeing the world. They tossed around in the sand and got dirty when they came into the den once again. It was about sunset by that time. Stripedtail told us a story about how the clans first came together. About Thunderstar, the first ThunderClan leader, Shadowstar, the first ShadowClan leader, Riverstar, the first RiverClan leader, and Windstar, the first WindClan leader. After that long story, Brownkit, Runningkit, Forestkit and Flowkit all went to sleep.

Early that next morning, it was chilly outside, and leaves drifted across the camp and fell from the trees. Stripedtail told us leaf-fall was coming, which would mean the leaves would fall from trees and the air would get cold. But it also meant prey would get scarcer, but she told us that we don't have to worry to much until leafbare, when all the leaves are gone and the snow comes, that is also when prey is most scarce. But that is two moons away at least.

Runningkit woke up Flowkit to see if she wanted to play with her. "I don't know, Runningkit. Don't you think it's a little early for that?" Flowkit complained. "Common' Flowkit!" Runningkit nudged her sister. "Let me sleep!" Flowkit rolled over with a humph. "Please Flowkit?" Runningkit pleaded. Flowkit sighed and paused. "Fine." She said after a while. "Yay thanks!" Runningkit nearly toppled over a misplaced kit out near the entry. She stepped over Petalkit carefully. Flowkit followed her out into the low light of dawn.

"Okay so you've missed a day of training, but I'll catch you up." Runningkit said like a warrior would say to its apprentice. "Training? We're not apprentices." Flowkit questioned. Runningkit rolled her eyes. "But what would we do if a warrior from a different clan came into the nursery and we could do something? We would fight 'em off!" Flowkit completely understood now. "Oh okay, I got this! Teach me some of your moves Runningkit!"

Runningkit crouched down like she was getting ready to spring. "Well there are no names for them, but I will show you what I know!" Runningkit ran towards her sister. Flowkit prepared herself to be attacked. She leaped forward but Runningshadow jumped up in the air and landed on her sisters back. Flowkit let out a humph when her sister landed on her, smashing her to the ground. "Get off!" She ordered Runningkit. Runningkit got off her sister quickly, not wanting to suffocate Flowkit in the sand.

"Do you think you could do that?" Runningkit asked. "Oh yes!" Flowkit exclaimed. Without warning, Flowkit rushed at her sister and jumped on her back. "Oof!" Runningkit tried to squiggle out from underneath her sister. "Good job! With that speed you can catch a full-grown warrior by surprise!" Flowkit got off Runningkit and puffed out her chest, proud of what she did.


End file.
